


a kiss to set her free

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: her freedom [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9729293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: For the first time since that fateful night in the stables, Regina feels a stirring of hope that love could be hers again as she finds herself standing outside a village tavern.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13-14 February 2017  
> Word Count: 1259  
> Written for: [](http://oqcelebration.tumblr.com)[](http://oqcelebration.tumblr.com)**oqcelebration** 2017  
>  Recipient: [](http://rcgalbeliever.tumblr.com)[](http://rcgalbeliever.tumblr.com)**rcgalbeliever**  
>  Summary: For the first time since that fateful night in the stables, Regina feels a stirring of hope that love could be hers again as she finds herself standing outside a village tavern.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of the entire Outlaw Queen storyline, but consider everything about them up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is actually my first OQ fic, I think. I may have written a little ficbit at some point, but can't remember for sure. So I rather like how this worked out. At first, I wanted to do some sort of "5 times" fic, either for Regina falling in love with Robin or even kisses between them. And then this idea just kept getting long and longer and I said "Welp, I guess this is what I'm working with." There may or may not be more in this little AU. I'm kinda curious about how they'd go about with their plan, so never say never…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**

For the first time since that fateful night in the stables, Regina feels a stirring of hope that love could be hers again as she finds herself standing outside a village tavern. Tinkerbelle has already pointed out her soulmate and left. All Regina can do is stand there and stare at him through the window. This man is bound to her, if she can believe the pixie dust, bound to love her, and she to love him.

When he turns toward the window, she shifts quickly out of sight, back pressed tightly to the wall. He's ruggedly handsome, so different from how Daniel had looked. She has believed she would always hate facial hair on any man, thanks to her h-- the king, but this man has somehow changed that. She takes a deep breath, counts to twenty, then carefully peeks in again.

But he's gone. And with him goes her hopes of something good in her life again. With a sigh, Regina turns to make her way back to the castle where she'll continue to slowly die in captivity. Head down on the road, she silently berates herself for her cowardice. And then she hits something and flails her arms in an attempt to keep her balance. Strong arms steady her and pull her into the muscular chest that she'd collided with in the first place.

"Careful, milady," comes the smooth baritone voice of her savior.

Regina glances up at him, falling into dusky blue eyes that remind her of the sky after an early morning storm. Her fingers reflexively tighten around the hem of his cloak, the movement surrounding her with the scent of wood smoke, pine needles, and a faint muskiness that can only be her savior. The heady combination makes her lightheaded, and she rests her forehead against his chest in an attempt to regain her composure.

"I--"

"It's all right," he says gently, one hand moving from her waist to rest between her shoulder blades. The heat of his hand spreads through the layers of clothing separating them, and she shivers at the onslaught of warmth. "Just lean against me until you're strong enough to stand on your own."

Against her own will, Regina leans further into him, taking solace in the beating of his heart under her ear. Her eyes close, mind already supplying her with images of a life with this man. Is it possible that she can have with this soulmate of hers what is predestined by magic? A soft sound escapes her lips, some cross between a giggle and a sob.

"Milady?" he asks. "Are you hurt?"

Taking another deep breath to further imprint his scent on her memories, Regina leans back to meet his gaze again. "I--" She cringes as her voice cracks, then clears her throat as her cheeks heat in embarrassment. "I think I'll live, and I owe it to you. Thank you…?"

"Robin. Robin of Locksley."

Robin. She swears she can feel the letters of his name burning themselves directly onto her soul. It's a delicious pain that she will treasure.

"Thank you, Robin. You're my s-- my hero," she says, inwardly grimacing at her slip. "I'm Regina."

His smile lights up his face, eyes crinkling and sparkling in the moonlight. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Regina. Do you feel steady enough to come inside and join me for a drink?"

Regina nods and takes a tiny step back. She really doesn't want to leave the comfort of his embrace, but how can she tell him that without sounding touched in the head? Robin keeps an arm around her waist as he guides her into the tavern and to a quiet table in the corner. He helps her settle on the bench, wrapping his own cloak around her shoulders, then makes his way to the bar to get them something to drink. Regina watches him walk away, eyes trailing down the length of his back, and snuggles into the cloak. His scent surrounds her, and she can feel the weight of her other life -- it certainly feels like a totally different life at this point, detached from the reality of who and what she is -- sloughing away like pine duff in the forest where her soulmate lives.

 _What are you doing, Regina_? she asks herself. _You are a married woman, a_ queen _. This is insane! What would Mother say? What would Leopold do?_

Before she can answer her own questions, Robin returns with two mugs and a plate piled high with thick slabs of bread, meat, and cheese. He settles next to her on the bench, their backs to the wall, and his arm goes around her shoulders again without hesitation.

"I-- I hope you don't think me too forward for doing this, milady," he says softly, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I find myself wanting only to keep you safe from anything and everything."

"I don't mind," she replies just as softly. Without realizing she's doing it, she reaches forward to pull back his sleeve and expose the lion tattoo that binds them together. She traces the lines of it, feeling his muscles move in reaction to her touch. "Why a lion rampant?"

He launches into an explanation of his tattoo, holding her finger to trace the design as he speaks. The tavern and its patrons fade into the background as Regina finds herself caught up in his story and his voice. She begins to picture a life with this man, a small homestead in the woods with everything she'd ever need to be a healer, and children. Oh, they would have a house filled with love and laughter.

"Regina? Milady, are you all right?"

His voice breaks the dream life in her mind, and her heart breaks at the thought that it could never be. Leopold would never allow her a divorce. He'd sooner kill her and be seen as the grieving widow than let her have an ounce of happiness in her life. She brushes away the tears slipping down her cheeks with a shaking hand.

Without thought of the consequences, she leans forward to kiss him. It's a brief, chaste brushing of lips, but it rattles her with the _rightness_ of it. She hears a gasp, but has no idea if it's hers or his. And then it's his turn to kiss her. His hands move to cup her head, one on her cheek and the other at the base of her skull, fingers tangling in her hair. She sighs softly and surrenders to the kiss, eyes closing as his tongue brushes past her lips to tangle with hers.

When they finally pull apart from the kiss, foreheads resting against each other, she feels the tears still coming, but doesn't stop them. They don't feel as hopeless now. They give her a purpose. For the first time in her life, she will get what she wants, consequences be damned.

"I need your help with a very dangerous task," she says huskily. "It could mean our lives if we fail."

"Will this task bring the smile back to your eyes?"

She feels the flush of love and excitement heat up her face. "Oh yes, I hope it will."

"Then I am yours to command, milady. What would you have me do?"

She reaches for her mug and drains half the mead before she takes another breath. A third kiss further fortifies her courage, and she begins to detail the plan that will give them what they clearly both want.


End file.
